


Secured

by holdhoIyghost



Series: yanski [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: it's the same general area of things i guess, less of a rewrite and more of a completely new story but..., the OCs aren't as much 'ocs' as they are things to further the plot, this is an x reader at heart, this is the rewrite of protected, yandere kamski / yanski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdhoIyghost/pseuds/holdhoIyghost
Summary: [["rewrite" of Protected]]actual summary tba
Relationships: Elijah Kamski/Reader
Series: yanski [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356157
Kudos: 5





	Secured

**Author's Note:**

> this prologue is longer than i expected it to be but that's okay. i wrote protected like 2 years ago and never finished it because i lost motivation & just kinda thought that it was pretty bad, so hopefully i can stick with this version until the end. no promises though

_____ sighs as they tap at their keyboard, eyes tired as they watch the numbers and letters appear on the document before them. Another written report of the last meeting - something that they shouldn't be doing, but their boss demanded it because he didn't want to do his damn work himself... but hey, money was money and they needed the job. This paid more money that whatever pocket change they would get by running errands for their neighbors, and so they would do whatever they needed to in order to keep this job.

Even _if_ they were doing work that wasn't in their job description...and having more work piled onto them, and falling behind in what they were supposed to be doing because their boss demanded they do his work before their own... Or leaving late at night because of these same reasons, and stressing themself out by nearly being late every morning, running on so little sleep that they've almost poured their coffee onto the _floor_ instead of into their mug.

But hey, money is money - and as said before, they would do whatever they needed to. If their boss asked them to kill? ... Well, that might be an exaggeration, but depending on how much they would get, they would definitely consider it.

"Hey hey, how's it goin'?" _____ looks up from their computer after getting through with some odd internal monologue, which put them a bit further behind in what they should be doing. Leaning on the edge of their cubicle is Jack, someone they were - sadly - familiar with. Not that he was a bad guy, but he should really _chill_ with his damn name puns.

. . . fuck.

"Will you leave? I've got work to do," the tired human mumbles, turning their weary eyes back to the computer screen. Another line, two lines...

"Nah, I'm good here." Out of the corner of their eye, they see Jack place down a cup with an easily identifiable logo. "Heard you're being overworked again, so here's a treat."

_____ takes the cup and, despite the burn, takes a long sip. They shoot the white-haired man a grateful look as they sit the cup back down. "Thanks."

The man nods and toys with his necklace - a simple snowflake, one he had claimed to make himself some time ago. 'My first one,' he would always claim. It takes a moment before he speaks again, and the previous lilt in his tone vanished. "They're thinking about firing you, ya know."

_____ furrows their brows and look up from their work. They knew that Jack was good at eavesdropping, but - how would he...?

"I have connections - but...still. You should start looking for something else." He glances around quickly before leaning in. "But maybe something will find you."

"Jack?" _____ questions, the confusion thick in their voice. "What - what the hell are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear this from me, yeah?" Jack straightens up and sends _____ a wink before turning and walking off, giving a small wave over his shoulder on his way to the break room.

The human stares after him for a moment before looking back at their computer. Fired? What... It had to be because they were slacking in their own work, right? Right. But if they stopped doing their boss's work at this point...they would just get fired anyway... _Fuckin' hell..._

(>>>)

_____ struggles with the key to their apartment, trying to find the right one among the few keys that they had. As predicted, they were handed their last paycheck while on the way out of the office building, some bullshit 'you were slacking for too long' and then not believing when they tried to throw their boss under the bus. His work was always done on time, after all - and it always had his name on it. It was only coincidence that his report for the prior day's meeting wasn't finished. Nothing to do with the fact that _____ stopped working after Jack's short visit and started screwing around on their phone looking for a job instead of finishing their work. Why not use the company computer? Well, just in case they looked at any history - that, and did they _really_ want to log in and search for jobs that way, when they were already logged in on their phone? Convenience, y'all. It's a wonderful thing for those who don't like doing more than necessary.

Which was why the letter under the keys that _____ dropped was both a blessing and a great confusion. They hadn't noticed until this exact moment, too upset to really pay much more attention to anything other than getting home and into the shower. They pick up the keys with one hand and the letter with the other, finally finding the right key to unlock and slip inside of their apartment while staring at the uncomfortably fancy lettering of their name on the front of the envelope. They close the door behind them, turning the deadbolt before putting the chain lock in place. Next come their shoes and bag, and then their jacket finds its place on the coat rack before they're finally making their way to the kitchen in order to open the letter. It takes no time at all for them to use a knife (in lieu of a letter opener) for the envelope to be open. Inside was a letter, along with a small card.

_Dearest _____,_

_It feels like it has been years since we have last spoken! I hope my little friend has grown up well, despite the situation you seem to have found yourself in. I have sent in this letter a small card, something that was given to me when I was invited to some Smith's gathering. Maybe you will be able to find someone to be able to care for you as you should be cared for, yes?_

_It is quite a high-end gathering, so you will need to dress appropriately. I know that it is unlikely that you will be able to afford something of the caliber that those who attend are expected, but I will be able to pull a few strings. You will be able to get in with whatever you wear...just make sure that you do not wear something that will embarrass yourself. My number is written at the bottom of this letter; please send me a message and we will coordinate how you will get to the party._

_Yours truly,_

_A.R._

_(xxx) xxx - xxxx_

_____ stares at the neat print for longer than needed, honestly not believing their eyes. It takes them a moment to look at the card that they sat on the table and, sure enough, it had their friend's name on it, along with a simple "+1" under it. Wow...

They shake their head quickly before setting the letter down. It...could be a prank. Right? Who would go to this length, though? How did whoever know that Aiden was one of _____'s old friends...? Or was it just a lucky guess? Could it _really_ be him, after so long? Didn't he - didn't his business skyrocket recently? And what did he mean, "as you should be cared for" -? What, was he gonna kill whoever treated you wrong? Hah, that was a funny thought.

The human hums slightly as they move away from the table and to the bathroom. Might as well shower while they're thinking about all of this. Or, rather, they should shower and _then_ think - knowing them, they'd end up thinking so much that they would forget to shower and end up running the water enough to not be able to afford the bill.

This doesn't stop their mind from wandering as they gently scrub their skin, though. Drifting through old memories of hanging out with Aiden in high school, party nights in college where the two shared an apartment and _____ would smack the male with a pillow hard enough to knock the usually-drunk Aiden onto the couch - to the moment that he went over seas to further his learning by taking up some internship for somewhere that they never bothered to remember the name of...and as they're turning off the water, their mind drifts back to something their frosty friend said earlier at their now ex-place-of-work. _Maybe something will find you._ Could this be that something? Jack always seemed to know more than he let on. Sure, most things could be equated to his eavesdropping - he always had more knowledge than others on what went on in the building, but he also knew more about business partners than even the heads knew, or he could always predict when someone was going to bring in a snack.

It was...a bit creepy, at times. He was rarely ever wrong, and - if they were being honest - _____ could never actually remember a time that Jack _was_ wrong. Which made it even creepier.

After toweling off and getting at least half-dressed (dressed enough to be able to answer the door for takeout, which hadn't been ordered yet), _____ moves back to the door to retrieve their phone from their jacket pocket. They take it back to the kitchen and sit down, glancing between the letter and their phone in order to send a quick message to the number on the page.

Maybe this _was_ that "something." How that man would have known, _____ didn't know - but this once, they hoped that that accidentally-creepy-yet-still-kind-of-cool guy was as right as he normally was.


End file.
